Noche De Luna
by miribells
Summary: Edward, despues de haber estado  casado 3 años con Bella, se da cuenta de que esta le engaña, y se da la tarea de hacer lo que en un principio se habia prometido... si el no la tenia... nadie jamas la tendria tampoco


CAP 1. NOCHE SIN LUNA

PRIMERO QUE NADA, LES AVISO QUE LOS PERSONAJES SON DE ESTEPHENIE MEYER, SOLO LA HISTORIA ES DE MI LOCA CABEZITA

-Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia- Decía el padre Aro mientras en mi rostro se formaba una gran sonrisa y besaba vorazmente a Isabella Swan… desde ahora mi esposa.

Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen. Desde hace 3 años que Bella y yo llevábamos siendo novios, yo la amaba con todo mi ser por eso hace 6 meses le había pedido que fuera mi esposa y cuando me había dicho el "si" me convertí en el hombre mas feliz de todo el mundo

FLASHBACK

Estaba muy nervioso, hoy por fin le pediría a Bella que se casara conmigo,,, después de 3 años de novios. Le había preparado una hermosa cena romántica a la luz de la luna en una cabaña la cual pertenecía a mi familia

-Señor, todo esta listo, si nos lo permite nos retiraremos ya- Decía Demetri uno de los que se habían encargado de ayudarme en decorar todo.

-Claro Demetri, pueden retirarse ya, muchas gracias por la ayuda, se los agradeceré por toda mi vida enserio.

-No hay problema señor, ese es nuestro trabajo- Decía mientras se subía a su carro y veía como se iba alejando

Cuando entre a la casa me quede con la boca abierta, la cabaña estaba mas que preciosa, tenia muchas velas por todos lados, había un camino de pétalos de rosa que guiaba hacia el cuarto, entré y pensé que estaba soñando, todo era simplemente perfecto, el cuarto parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, todo estaba lleno de velas aromáticas, las cuales daban un matiz romántico a todo, la lamparita de noche que estaba en el buro había sido tapado con un pedazo de tela rojo, la cama tenia una colcha color rojo sangre, la cual hacia que me imaginara a mi y a Bella enredados entre ellas, encima de la colcha estaban miles de pétalos de rosa… todo estaba realmente sensual,,, no me resistía a tener ya a mi Bella junto a mi en este cuarto, pero primero haría bien las cosas, le pediría matrimonio y si aceptaba la haría mía como nunca antes lo había echo

…..

Después de 3 horas, ya que me había duchado, cambiado y arreglado, pase a por Bella a las 8 en punto. Toque a la puerta y como me lo había supuesto, ella me abrió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Hola mi amor, te extrañe, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que ya llegara este momento-Decía mi princesa mientras me daba un casto beso en los labios y yo aceleraba mi deportivo rojo

-Yo también te extrañe, y créeme, no creo que hayas tenido las mismas ganas que yo de que este momento por fin llegara- Le dije mientras se formaba una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro- Te tengo una maravillosa sorpresa

-Enserio! Pero Edward, sabes que a mi no me gustan nada las sorpresas!- Decía con un todo de reproche en su voz y un lindo pucherito en su rostro

-Lo se mi amor pero estoy seguro de que esta te encantara- Y volví a sonreír

…..

Cuando estábamos por llegar le tape sus ojitos a mi amor para que no pudiera ver la sorpresa antes de tiempo

-Mi amor, por favor no me tapes los ojos, te prometo que no veré!-Me decía con tono de suplica

-Lo se mi amor pero prefiero prevenir

La conduje lentamente hasta la parte trasera de la cabaña donde estaba toda la cena, era algo sencillo, una mesa para dos, con un par de velas en el centro y los platos y copas en cada extremo, sencillo pero hermoso a decir verdad

-Wow mi amor! Esto es… es… en verdad hermoso!- Decía mientras ponía sus bracitos alrededor de mi cuello y me daba un beso apasionado, la tome de la cintura y la apreté a mi cuerpo haciendo el beso mas profundo, sin permiso alguno introduje mi lengua dentro de su boca haciendo que mi princesa emitiera un profundo gemido y haciendo que de inmediato mi cuerpo reaccionara, después de unos minutos que parecieron horas por fin nos separamos para respirar

-Mi amor… la cena… se enfriara-Le dije aún pegado a sus dulces labios y con la voz entrecortada

-Si… lo siento

Nos pusimos a cenar platicando de todo y de nada a la ves, hasta que por fin vi el momento adecuado para por fin pedirle matrimonio

-Mi amor- Llame su atención, ya que ella estaba contemplando la luz de la luna- Sabes que mi amor hacia ti es tan inmenso como el mismo universo,,, incluso mas grande,,, pero mi vida era como una noche de luna antes de encontrarte: muy obscura, pero al menos había estrellas,,, puntos de luz y motivaciones,,, y entonces tu cruzaste mi cielo como un meteoro. De pronto todo se lleno de luz y belleza,,, y ahora mi vida es tan resplandeciente como la luz del sol,,, como una noche de luna,,, así que no pienso perder algo tan preciado para mi,,, no pienso dejarte ir, así que amor mío…- Tome una bocanada de aire antes de poder decir el final- Te casarías conmigo?- Le dije mientras me arrodillaba ante ella y le enseñaba la cajita con el anillo de diamantes dentro… Bella no respondía, se estaba poniendo morada porque no respiraba, me estaba preocupando así que mejor decidí intervenir-Bella, amor si no estas preparada no importa, podemos dejarlo para cuando estés lista pero respira ya porque te estas poniendo morada- Le dije mientras la sacudía levemente de los hombros para que reaccionara y me ponía de pie, mala idea de haberle propuesto que se casara conmigo, aún era algo precipitado, idiota! Como no lo vi antes!

-Mi… mi amor- Dijo Bella tartamudeando, yo levante la vista porque me la había pasado viendo mis zapatos en los últimos minutos- Como puedes decir tal cosa!- Me recrimino dejándome estático, decir que cosa?- Claro que quiero casarme contigo!- Me dijo y me beso vorazmente… al principio no respondí el beso porque estaba en shock, pero ya que procese la información, le respondí de la misma manera, la tome de la cintura y la atraje más a mi cuerpo, acaricie su labio inferior con mi lengua pidiéndole permiso para poder meter la mía, permiso que me concedió inmediatamente… nuestras lenguas estaba en una lucha interminable, una guerra la cual ninguna de las dos ganaría… su sabor me volvía loco… era como una mezcla del mas delicioso manjar… dulce y agrio a la vez… así que la cargue en mis brazos y me la lleve al interior de la cabaña, abrí de una patada la puerta de la recamara y la deposite dulcemente en la cama… la fui despojando lentamente de su ropa mientras ella iba haciendo lo mismo con la mía… nos volvimos a fundir en un beso voraz y así nos convertimos en uno mismo, amándonos como nunca antes durante toda la noche.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Esa había sido una de las mejores noches de toda mi vida, ahora ella era mi esposa, era mía y jamás dejaría que se alejara de mi, ella era de mi propiedad, si no llegaba a tenerla yo,,, nadie jamás la tendría.

3 AÑOS DESPUES

-Hola amor… como haz dormido?- Le pregunte a mi esposa dándole un casto beso en la frente, la noche anterior nos habíamos amado con tanta pasión… jamás me cansaría de estar con esta mujer, ella en verdad era mi perdición

-Muy bien… ha sido una de las mejores noches que eh tenido cariño- Dijo con un tono de voz algo seca, desde hace tiempo que la estaba notando distante, tal ves estaba preocupada por algo

-Mi amor, estas bien? Te eh notado algo distante, hay algo que te molesta? Sabes que puedes contarme todo- Le dije mientras la abrazaba

-No me pasa nada Edward, no te preocupes- Me dijo, y antes de que pudiera responder algo, se levanto con las sabanas en el cuerpo y se metió al baño… definitivamente se traía algo entre manos, tal ves su mamá estaba enferman y no me había querido decir para no preocuparme

"o tal ves te esta engañando" me decía mi vocecita interna, claro que no, ella será incapaz de hacerme algo así, ella me juro amor eterno, ella no me podía hacer algo así, o si?

Me levante de la cama sacudiendo mi cabeza para poder despegar esas ideas que venían a mi cabeza, ella no me podía hacer algo así porque ella me amaba.

Me vestí en tiempo record por que quería impresionar a mi amor haciéndole el desayuno, así que me puse un mandil, tome harina para hot-cakes, leche, huevo y me dispuse a hacerlos, cuando mi amor bajo se veía radiante con esa blusa azul que le favorecía a sus increíbles curvas, una falda que le llegaba a medio muslo y unas zapatillas a juego con la blusa, el pelo le caía en cascadas sobre el hombro y su rostro estaba maquillado levemente, sus labios con un rojo escarlata que la hacia ver mas apetecible

-Buenos días mi amor- Le dije mientras la abrazaba por la espalda y la hacía sentir mi gran erección- Te ves hermosa-Le susurre en el oído

-Edward, lo siento, me tengo que ir ya al trabajo, se me esta haciendo tarde cariño- Me decía mientras tomaba su bolso y salía casi corriendo. Pero desde cuando me llamaba "Edward"! Claro ese es mi nombre, pero siempre me decía "mi amor", "cariño" hasta llegaba a decirme "bebe" uff! Si que tenia que averiguar que es lo que le pasa a esta mujer, me fastidiaba que se comportara así y no saber la razón

Deje los hot-cakes en el frigorífico por que se me había quitado el hambre, subí a la recamara y me cambie dispuesto a averiguar que era lo que le preocupaba tanto a mi amor, me dolía que se comportara tan seca conmigo.

Me subí a mi deportivo rojo, aun conservaba a esta preciosura y estaba mas que increíble. Acelere para poder llegar a su trabajo, me estacione fuera y me quede ahí para ver si pasaba algo que me pudiera dar información de lo que le pasaba a Bella

Pasaron 3 horas y nada, ya estaba mas que aburrido de estar ahí, estaba a punto de irme cuando a lo lejos vislumbre que Bella se estaba bajando de un descapotable BMW rojo, con ella iba bajando un hombre corpulento, alto, de pelo negro azabache, y ágil caminar, pero eso no era lo que me preocupaba, lo que me preocupaba era que la estaba tomando de la mano y ella tenia una gran sonrisa, una sonrisa que no le había visto yo desde hace meses, subí el vidrio de la ventana que estaba polarizado, para que no pudiera verme, el hombre dejo hasta la entrada a mi mujer y le dio un beso voraz, el cual me partió el corazón… mi mujer me estaba engañando! Como era eso posible! Pero que le había echo yo para que me hiciera eso? Que no la complacía como hombre! Que no la llenaba de mimos! Que no le daba yo todo lo que ella quería! Yo la amaba! Esto no podía estar pasando, tenia que hablar con ella, tal ves había sido un mal entendido, tal ves había visto mal y solo había sido un casto beso en la mejilla y mi loca mente me hacia ver otra cosa. Prendí el auto y acelere, al pasar a lado del hombre que estaba con mi mujer, me percate de quien era el hombre de quien se trataba, no lo había reconocido porque estaba a una distancia considerable, era nada mas y nada menos… que mi ex mejor amigo… Jacob Black… como podía ser cierto! Decidí no pensar mas en el asunto y acelere lo mas que me dejaban las concurridas calles de Manhattan, llegue a casa y me dispuse adarme una ducha, para relajarme y tratar de no pensar en nada… pero me fue imposible, al ser una ducha relajante, tenia demasiado tiempo para pensar, así que mejor me salí y me dispuse a espera a Bella, necesitaba una explicación, no entendía como alguien tan bueno como ella, podía hacerme esto a mi, su esposo, el que la amaba con todo su ser, el que le había jurado amor y felicidad.

Después de estar sentado 3 horas y media en el sofá de la sala, se escucho que abrían la puerta de la casa, era ella, sentí un gran escalofrió recorrer mi espalda y me puse a temblar, tenia miedo de lo que iba escuchar en tan solo unos segundos

-Edward! Eh llegado!- Decía levantando la voz para que pudiera escucharla- Donde estas!

-En la sala- Dije con la voz grave y pastosa- Ven rápido por favor

Entro en la sala y al ver mi rostro se puso seria y trago saliva audiblemente

-Que pasa Edward?- Dijo mientras se iba acercando

-Toma asiento por favor, necesitamos hablar- Al verla tan vulnerable mi cara se descompuso deje que se viera la tristeza, preocupación y miedo en mi rostro

-Te vi Bella, hoy estuve afuera de tu trabajo, esperando ver algún indicio de tu distanciamiento hacia mi, yo creía que tal ves tu madre estaba enferma y no me lo contabas por que no querías que me preocupara, pero me equivoque, te vi cuando ibas saliendo del coche de Jacob… te vi cuando se besaron… como pudiste hacerme esto Bella! Yo te AMO!- dije la ultima palabra con énfasis, quería que le quedara mas que claro

-Pe…pero… no era yo cariño- Dijo tartamudeando, estaba jugueteando nerviosamente con sus dedos, mal indicio

-Te vi Bella! Por que lo niegas! TE VI!- Dije y las lagrimas empezaron a fluir sin permiso alguno- Como pudiste!

-Como pudiste mas bien tu espiarme!- Dijo con enojo en su voz, enojo que no llego a sus ojos

-Pero todavía te enojas! Si tú fuiste la que me engaño Clare! Explícame! Por que lo hiciste! Que te hice yo para que tu hicieras tal cosa tan repugnante!

-Que que hiciste! Pues empecemos- Dijo con coraje en su vos y tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire- Primero que nada eres un celoso de lo peor! Me celas de todo Edward! Hasta de mis amigos! Trabajas demasiado y casi nunca estas en casa, yo estoy harta de eso, de no recibir casi atención de tu parte y cuando salimos juntos discutimos por que los hombre me ven demasiado o por que estoy mucho con mi jefe y bla bla bla, yo ya no quiero seguir así Edward, y discúlpame si te lastime, es lo que menos quería, pero ya estaba harta y no estoy dispuesta a estar un minuto mas contigo, y como ya te diste cuenta, estoy saliendo con Jacob, él si me valora, no me cela como tu lo haces, él si tiene tiempo de estar conmigo y no solo en su trabajo… y lo mas importante de todo, yo lo AMO!- Dijo Bella con énfasis, cosa que me partió el corazón, lo único que quedaba de él, ella subió corriendo al cuarto y se escucho como cerraba fuertemente la puerta, yo me quede sentado en el sofá en estado de shock, pensando en las palabras que me acababa de decir hasta que escuche como bajaba las escaleras

-Me voy Edward, no veo la razón por la cual tenga que seguir aquí contigo, en unas semanas te mandare con mi abogado los papeles del divorcio… cui…cuídate- Dijo esto ultimo tartamudeando y en un leve susurro, cerro la puerta y alcance a escuchar como aceleraba su coche… no lo podía creer, Bella acababa de engañarme y dejarme por mi mejor amigo… me quede unos minutos mas sentado procesando la información, hasta que me decidí… cuando me case con ella, dije que si Bella no será mía, jamás seria de nadie mas… y estoy dispuesto a cumplir lo que dije. Subí corriendo a la recamara, abrí el closet y en la parte de arriba, había un pequeño compartimento, estaba escondido, solo yo sabia que existía, no se lo había dicho a Bella, por que ahí guardaba lo que en este momento estaba buscando… mi preciosa pistola… Salí corriendo, me subí a mi coche y me dispuse a ir hacia la casa de Jacob, habíamos ido varias veces a visitarlo, jamás me imagine que él estuviera enamorado de mi Bella, pero claro, como evitarlo si ella es hermosa por dentro y por fuera, a pesar de lo que me hizo, yo estaba dispuesto a olvidar todo si ella me lo pide y seguir como si nada de esto hubiera pasado jamás.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la casa de ese traidor, alcance a ver que fuera de esta estaba el descapotable rojo de Jacob y el volvo plateado de Bella, me estacione detrás del volvo, guarde la pistola en mi bolcillo, tome una gran bocanada de aire y salí decidido a matar al traidor responsable de que Bella me dejara

Toque en la puerta hasta que me abrieron, era Jacob, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, hasta que vio que era yo el que estaba tocando, lo empuje y entre a la casa

-Edward, amigo mío, a que se debe esta grata sorpresa?- Me pregunto el muy idiota con nerviosismo en su voz, y todavía osaba a llamarme amigo

-Por dios Black! Déjate de hipocresías y vamos a arreglar esto, crees que no reconocería el volvo de mi esposa!

-Ella no esta aquí Edward- Decía el muy estúpido… me creía tonto o que! Vale, es mejor que no este, así me iba a ahorrar la molestia de verla llorar por este idiota hijo de perra

-No venia a buscarla a ella Black- Le decía mientras iba sacando la pistola de mi bolcillo, se formo una gran sonrisa en mi rostro al ver la cara de susto que puso mi "amigo", por Dios, lo que daría por tener una cámara ahora mismo y grabar esto

-No permitiré que te quedes con la mujer que amo Black, yo jure que si no la tenia yo… nadie la tendría… así que… alguna última palabra que tengas que decir amigo mío?- Repetí las mismas palabras que él me había dicho momentos antes, al ver que no decía nada le apunte en la cabeza- Bueno Jacob, como no dirás nada, bueno, será mejor que ya termine con tu repugnante existencia- Dije y le apunte en el pecho, pero cuando jale del gatillo escuche un grito ahogado arriba de las escaleras, voltee y me di cuenta de que era Bella, estaba echa una magdalena, de sus ojos no dejaban de brotar borbotones de lagrimas, entonces en ese momento Jacob golpeo mi mano, haciendo que de esta se soltara un disparo junto con otro grito, los dos volteamos a ver de donde provenía ese grito y en ese momento mi corazón se paro bruscamente… el grito había sido de Bella, le había disparado sin querer

-No!- Grito Jacob tratando de correr hacia Bella, yo me di cuenta de que el disparo había sido en el estomago y que aún seguía viva, si dejaba que este la ayudara, no tendría otra oportunidad, así que corrí a la cocina y tome un cuchillo, subí hasta donde estaban Bella y Jacob, tomados de la mano, él solo repetía "espera mi amor estarás bien" a este último lo jale del brazo y me lo lleve a bajo de las escaleras

-Ni creas que esto se queda así- Le dije con coraje en la voz- No dejare que te quedes con su amor, ella es mía

-Por favor Edward, entiende, esta muy mal, tenemos que llevarla a un hospital

-Claro, yo la llevare después de que termine contigo- Le dije, lo tome del cabello alzando su cabeza para que dejara su cuello al descubierto, el pataleaba y trataba de zafarse de mi agarre, pero yo siempre había sido mas fuerte que él, yo solo quería que sufriera, quería que me suplicara por su vida, quería que llorara… entonces lentamente pase el cuchillo por su cuello, empezó a salir sangre, manchándome toda la ropa, entonces deje el cuello, tome una de sus manos y vi que tenia el anillo que le había regalado yo a Bella por nuestro segundo aniversario, él seguía pataleando y trataba de decir algo, pero al tener la garganta cortada no se le entendía nada, el ver de nuevo el anillo de Bella en su mano me lleno mas de coraje y le corte el dedo índice, después el meñique… solo escuchaba de su parte un leve intento de gritar, ya que la herida de la garganta no había sido muy profunda, aún seguía vivo…

-Que pasa amigo? Te duele? Aah! No te preocupes, el dolor se pasara en unos minutos, después de que termine por fin con tu maldita existencia- Dije, pero como ya me tenia harto ver su cara empecé a dar puñaladas en el estomago, la sangre me salpicaba llenándome de sangre la cara, yo solamente sonreía, y cuando por fin estaba muerto, termine cortándole mas la garganta, lo deje ahí tirado y fui con mi amada…, por fin podríamos vivir felices de nuevo, como cuando nos conocimos, como cuando le pedí matrimonio y me volví el hombre mas feliz de todo el mundo… pero cuando llegue con ella, estaba muerta…, tenia una mueca de dolor en su precioso rostro, tenia toda la ropa llena de sangre, su carita hermosa estaba pálida, sin color, sin vida… tome una de sus manos y estaba helada

-Bella … amor mío… por favor responde querida, ya termino todo, ese tipo ya no nos molestara, podremos ser felices de nuevo cariño, mi amor… no me hagas esto cariño… no me dejes otra ves por favor, ve lo que eh echo por ti! Yo te amo… no me dejes aquí solo, te lo suplico- Decía mientras daba pequeños besos en su hermoso rostro y en los labios.

No podía ser posible, no ella no podía estar así, ella no me podía dejar, yo había luchado por nuestro amor, y en cambio ella, se vuelve a ir con ese ser repugnante al que llegue a llamar amigo… yo no podía vivir sin ella, ella era mi mundo, mi ser, mi alma mi todo! Si ella no vive, por que eh de vivir yo?

Entre al sótano de la casa, lo único que quería era estar con ella, en el mundo donde ella se encontrara, un lugar sin ella no tenia sentido, seguía buscando hasta que halle lo que buscaba… una soga. Subí a la cocina, amarre la soga en el techo… tome una silla, pero antes de dejar que mi existencia en este mundo se extinguiera, quería besar de nuevo los labios de mi amada. Subí las escaleras donde se encontraba el cuerpo ya muerto de Bella, la tome en mis brazos, la recosté en mis piernas y la bese imaginándome que ella me respondía, recordando los momentos en que la hice mía como jamás nadie lo había echo, recordando los momentos en que ella gritaba mi nombre con tanto amor y pasión, pero entonces regrese a la realidad, ella estaba muerta y no respondía a mi eufórico beso, deje que las lagrimas salieran y me dirigí a la cocina. Me subí a la silla, acomode la soga en mi cuello y patee la silla. La sensación de no poder respirar era insoportable, cada bocanada de aire era muy forzada, sentía que mis ojos se saldrían por el esfuerzo que hacia en respirar, hasta que ya no pude mas, deje de luchar, mis ojos se estaban cerrando, ya no sentía dolor, ya no sentía nada, entonces vi a Bella bajando de las escaleras, preciosa como siempre, con su pelo cayendo a cascadas sobre sus hombros, sus labios rojos escarlata sonriéndome, sus manos peinando su cabellera, llamándome… sus ojos con un brillo hermoso, un brillo el cual solo ella tenia…

-Te amo mi Bella…- Solté en un suspiro y deje que la muerte me llevara

….

Aaah que les a parecido? Soy mala escritora?

Háganmelo saber si les gusto y si no vale? Besos!


End file.
